No Parade
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: Rob and Kristen had eight daughters together but they split for unknown reasons, can their relationship be saved or is there no hope for them?
1. Every Other Weekend

Katie's POV:

My parents had me at age 14, don't judge them, if you do I swear, I won't go there.

They are the best parents any kid could ask for, but like every person in the world, they have faults.

My mom left with me and my sisters when I was 11, she didn't let us see our dad for months, I missed him more then anything, he's my best friend and he always will be.

I'm a Daddy's girl all around just like my sisters.

We see our dad for two weeks a month, most kids see their dad's everyday, not us.

I miss having family breakfasts, sitting with my dad in the morning watching TV as I woke up after my mom dragged me out of bed.

Or the Saturday morning wrestling matches, something even my mom would get involved with even if she didn't want to.

Almost everyday me and my sisters would almost pee ourselves from laughing too hard when our dad tickled us to no end, now that only happens every other weekend, it used to be how we woke up on school days.

Every other weekend


	2. Daddy's House

Katie's POV:

It was finally Saturday morning, the day I got to see my dad. I sat up in my bed and looked down at my little sister Grace, she's adorable, looks just like my dad.

We share a room, trundle bed, she has the bottom one, I offered to switch but she said no, she liked the bottom bed.

I smiled at her, she was still sleeping, it was early.

We share a room because after my parents split for good and my mom bough her house Grace started having a lot of nightmare's, she didn't want to share with any one of my other sisters, it might be because I'm the oldest so I might be a bit more helpful then a tired eight year old when Grace wakes up at 2:30 crying.

I carefully got out of bed and went downstairs. My mom was on the couch reading a book, New Moon, interesting.

She kissed my head and got me something to eat.

An hour later I was watching TV in the basement when my phone rang, not even looking at it I answered "hello?" then I heard his British accent "hey baby, what ya doin?" he asked

I smiled, he always called me right before we left for the park to go meet him.

"Nothing, watching TV, you?" I asked "trying to clean out my car" I laughed, I got my "neatness" from my dad.

"Oh look at that. I found Noah's math homework" I laughed "yeah, she'll be thrilled" I told him sarcastically, he laughed.

"Katie, let's go!" my mom yelled from the top of the stairs that led to the basement "coming!" I yelled back "I'll be there in five ok?" he said, I smiled "ok, love you" "love you too bye" we both hung up and I ran upstairs.

When we got to the park, he was already waiting for us, leaning against the black Range Rover, some of his tattoos showing.

I smiled as I snuggled into his back hoodie that I was wearing.

When we stopped I jumped out of the car and ran into his arms, he smiled and picked me up kissing my head "I missed you Butch" he said against my hair, I smiled at his nickname for me "I missed you too Daddy" he set me down and picked my sister Gemma up as she ran towards us, I smiled as he kissed her head.

He hugged the rest of them and we got in his car.

I watched as my mom handed him our backpacks and kissed his cheek, my parents still love each other but something happened that none of really know that made my dad think he wasn't good enough for my mom.

He told me.

He told my mom he didn't want her anymore when he did but he thought that he wasn't good enough for me my mom or my sisters.

When we got to my dad's house we just hang out and played around, my dad is still single for now so he still spends all of his free time with us.

I was in mine and Mackenzie's room-we couldn't agree who got the room so we decided to share it-I looked into the living room to see my dad and my sisters wrestling on the floor, I smiled as he started tickling them into hysterics.

All I could think about was what it was like before everything happened.

_Flashback 2002:_

_A five year old me was sitting in the living room with my dad who was filling out a job application, but I didn't know that. _

_My mom was taking care of a two year old Noah and Mackenzie while pregnant with Emily, but we didn't know it was a girl, it was a surprise._

_We were living in London at the moment. _

_I was begging my dad to take me to the park like he always did on Sundays, when eventually I got too irritating so he snapped._

_Me: please Daddy please?_

_Rob: Kathleen I said no!_

_I knew he only called me Kathleen if he was really angry or I had done something really, really bad. _

_But I was five I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. _

_I looked down as the tears started falling down my cheeks, I sniffled hoping he wouldn't hear it, he did. _

_I rubbed my little fist over my eyes to try and stop the tears when two strong arms lifted me up._

_Rob: baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, Daddy's just really stressed out with everything that's going on_

_Me: you didn't have to yell at me_

_Rob: I know, your right I didn't have to be mean. Can you forgive me?_

_Me: *shakes my head no*_

_Rob: not even if I tickle you?_

_Me: *trying to fight a smile* _

_Rob: you sure? _

_Me: *giggles and covers my mouth*_

_Rob: well alright then _

_Going right for my sides and my stomach, he started tickling me. _

_I was laughing so much that my face was turning red. _

_I had wiggled around so much that the upper half of my body was hanging upside down off of my dad's leg causing my shirt to slip exposing my stomach._

_Rob: *blows a loud raspberry on my stomach*_

_Me: *laughing*_

_Rob: *stops and kisses my head* I love you Princess_

_Me: I love you too Daddy_

Present:

That was life before everything changed, now, it's kind of the same but nowhere near as good as it used to be.

I miss spending everyday with both of my parents at the same time, life with broken up parents-they were never married so there not divorced-is hard, but it's the way life is, it sucks.

"Alright, who's hungry?" my dad asked as we sat in the living room watching TV, a chorus of "me!" sounded through the room.

"How about we go rent a movie and on the way home we'll get some Chick-Fila?" we all got up off the couch and got in the car.

Some of you may be wondering but me and my sisters _do not _have British accents, I don't really know why we don't but my dad says we should be thankful.

We were driving to Chick-Fila after we rented "The Dark Knight" we pulled up to the restaurant.

Paparazzi by Lady Gaga came on, I turned up "speaking of paparazzi" my dad said and I looked out my window and saw those idiots in the bushes taking pictures, we both flipped them off just like my mom does.

"Daddy, why are they taking our picture?" Grace asked looking out the window "cause Daddy's famous" I said turning up the radio "and there jag offs" I laughed "that too"

"I just wish you guys didn't have to deal with it" he lied his head back on the head rest "there just jerks who don't care if there bothering other people, ass holes" my dad looked at me and started tickling me.

I was laughing and squirming in my seat, this is my usual punishment from my dad if I curse "stop!" he laughed and kept going until we pulled up to the speaker.

When we got to the window a girl that looked like she was in her twenties was standing at the register "uh oh" my dad looked at me confused until she started freaking "oh my God! Your Robert Pattinson! Can I have your autograph?" I looked back at my sisters and they laughed.

"Daddy can we go to the beach tomorrow?" he looked in the rear view mirror at Avalon "sure, we have to go get you bathing suits though" ours were at my mom's house.

We all fell asleep on the couch that night, in my dad's arms, how it used to be.

I miss my Daddy.


End file.
